


Good mornin', good mornin'

by WielkiOgien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Beds, Cats, Comic, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pets, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WielkiOgien/pseuds/WielkiOgien
Summary: Difficult mornings, hard wake-ups, and Lord Bartholomew is not amused.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 58
Kudos: 525
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Good mornin', good mornin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).

> Dear icarusinflight,
> 
> All the best for New Year's and Christmas (if you celebrate it). Tons of joy and happiness, exciting travels, and well tagged fics :)
> 
> I must admit that I didn't even get to the prompts list before I knew what would be my point of focus here, because you had the word "tattoos" in the first part of your sign-up sheet...
> 
> Then, of course, I read your list and truly wanted to make an Auror case comic, but I simply can't write decent a storyline. I tried to focus on what I can do, which means drawing fanart.
> 
> So this comic is very short, I hope maybe even a bit funny. There is a bonus panel at the end - the only survivor of my Auror comic frenzy - a single page that was not horrible :P
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> I'm deeply honoured and horribly excited to participate in this exchange.
> 
> I've read and seen every fic and art made for HDErised since the beginning, and I absolutely love them ALL. I wait for this moment all year @v@.
> 
> I would like to thank to P - my extra fast and thorough beta, for pointing out mistakes and for their words of support! 
> 
> Edit on January 10th   
Hello everyone!  
You can found me at pan-sowa.tumblr.com   
Message me or email pan.sowa.nie.lata at gmail if you're interestend in collab.

[](https://imgur.com/j7fbQYs) [](https://imgur.com/bT3M7HG) [](https://imgur.com/knntsP7) [](https://imgur.com/fG89xzO)

### BONUS PANEL

[ ](https://imgur.com/gxMn0B7)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest.


End file.
